


Superstition

by chzo_mythos



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chzo_mythos/pseuds/chzo_mythos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bigbootsmanofwar on tumblr asked for: mormor, superstitious. No real slash in here, though there are brief mentions of it. Totally PG though</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superstition

It’s nothing most people would expect in the first place, certainly not from Sebastian. He’d been to the battlefield, he’d seen what actually could do damage to people, seen shrapnel tear through flesh, and not just his own. So when he gets hired by Jim, moves in to the flat, and starts to decorate his room (which, for the record, he barely did anyway. Painted the walls a dull grey, hung up his certificates. It hardly mattered anyway, within two weeks he started kipping at the end of Jim’s bed and hasn’t left since, even if he has been able to go a bit beyond that)—he brings something rather odd with him. He isn’t superstitious, at least not in the traditional, Western sense. He doesn’t avoid ladders or black cats, has broken a number of mirrors in his life (punching them, mostly). 

What he brings is a khamsa—the hand of Fatima. Something he’d first seen in Israel, though he didn’t pick it up until he was in Morocco. It’s a steel palm shaped amulet, with intricate designs etched in to it, with an eye in the dead center. It’s meant to ward off evil, ironically enough, and he’d found plenty of that in the desert. And yeah, okay, Sebastian will be the first to admit that he isn’t a good guy, nor is he trying to be. And while he knows they’re silly, he’s seen them work. His team (a few other snipers and their spotters, plus one ginger, wiry doctor) had them, even though he opted out. They were small charms, meant as tourist trinkets rather than the real thing, or so he thought. Then Lawrence got shot. It wasn’t as if Sebastian really cared, he was warped enough by then—but he survived. Which, yes, Sebastian knows that plenty of people survive getting shot, but not many of them are shot in the head by a Zastava M91. 

So it’s silly, he well aware of that, but, hell. What’s it going to hurt, having it in the flat? Jim doesn’t care, as long as “that ugly goddamn thing stays out of the sitting room. It’ll clash with the new Monet”, so Sebastian keeps it in his room, right above the bed he no longer uses. He’d been discharged not long after he bought it, and Jim found him not long after that.

It’s brought him good luck so far.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Superstition Definition](https://www.google.com/search?q=Superstition+Definition&rlz=1C1CHFX_enUS505US506&aq=f&oq=Superstition+Definition&aqs=chrome.0.57&sourceid=chrome&ie=UTF-8). [Hand of Fatima](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hamsa).


End file.
